lustlove
by steffy1992
Summary: what if you get thrown out of your house by your parents and you end up somewhere being found by harpuia, who brings you to Neo Arcadia. then, the ruler of Neo Arcadia seems to have an eye for you...
1. meetings

"Well well, what do we have here" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes but all I saw was a green blur.

"So you are awake… are you a maverick?" I shook my head. How could I be a maverick? I was just human.

"Hmm. Not so talkative, I see" I was pulled up by my shoulders, facing the one who was talking to me. My sight got somewhat less blurred and I saw two shiny eyes.

"Now, let's kill you okay?" I heard him say in a way too calm tone and my vision became normal in a split second. "No! Don't kill me!' I screamed.

"Give me one good reason why not" The green armoured man's voice turned serious. "I.. I…" I couldn't really come up with a reason, being held by his firm grip. "Heh, you miserable humans" he laughed.

He moved one of his hands away from my shoulder and activated a blade ready to strike me.

I closed my eyes and before I had the time to think about it I shouted "I have information about the resistance."

The power of the blade moved away and then I dared to open my eyes again. "That's rather interesting, don't you think?"

I shook my head slightly. "Fine then" he said with a sigh. The last thing I saw was his fist coming down at me.

I woke up in a small, damp room, my hands chained above me. I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't let me. "Help me please" I tried to say, but it sounded more like a dimmed muffle.

How many hours, maybe even days would I have spent in this little chamber by now? Maybe days had become weeks.. no, I wouldn't survive that long without water and food.

Then, I hoped my rescue would come; a small bit of light entered the chamber but then disappeared again. I felt lost, hopeless, thinking that I'd be forgotten by this world even before I had died.

"Do you like my room? I had it decorated especially for you"

It scared the shit out of me. I hadn't thought anyone would have entered this room in that short amount of time.

"Well.. do you?"

"'t could use some light don't you think?" I replied with a hoarse voice.

I heard the man laugh. "I like you already, you even now, have some sense of humor"

"Just me" I replied again.

Another laugh scattered across the room.

I look at where I thought the voice came from and saw two dimmed red lights.

"Who are you? I asked"

"Me? My dear girl, I'm your greatest nightmare if you do anything I don't like"

"Can you untie me? Please?" I tried.

"Yes I can" was the answer to my question.

I waited for a few moments, but when I didn't notice anyone moving I tried again.

"Will you then, please, untie me?"

"No I won't"

The short answers, and me getting not what I asked for were making me mad. Yes, I was spoiled, and I had enjoyed every moment of it until my parents said I was old enough to take care of myself and they threw me out of their house. My house. Well, at least not anymore.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked the man again

"I want to have answers to my questions. If you lie, you die, it's that simple." I swallowed. A bit too hard for my taste because I heard the man grin softly. "But first" he continued "I want you to take a shower, get yourself dressed in an appropriate way to see me, the master of Neo Arcadia"

My eyes shot open and a thousand thoughts or more shot through my head at the same time. Was I in Neo Arcadia? Why was I here, and even better, How did I get here? And why did the 'master of Neo Arcadia', as he had claimed to be, wanted to see me?

And then I remembered. I could hear myself say it "I have information about the resistance." Dammit, how could I have done that?! I was so stupid. If I even had a life left after this, it would NOT be how I had imagined it. Not even close to it.

"A guard will bring you to me. I want to see you in… let's say an hour"

Although I was sure he couldn't see it, I nodded.

The man left the room, spoke two or three words with a guard and left. The guard came in to remove the shackles from my wrists and then showed me the way to the washing place. He had stood outside at all times.

The shower had been really relaxing for me. It felt as if at least a dozen of sins and troubles had fallen off of my shoulders. It was only then I realized I didn't have clothes to put on; the Neo Arcadians had taken them all away.

I put my head through the door opening I had created and told my problem to the guard, on which he handed me a small stock of clothes.

I didn't take the time to thank the guard, shut the door and unfolded the clothes he had given to me and I couldn't believe it. I blinked. I blinked again, but the clothes didn't disappear. Were they fooling around with me? What the hell was this? Certainly not a way to see a lord.

The package had contained a way too short crimson red dress, which was covered with an under burst corset made of latex, neatly stringed with some kind of silk, or, at least I thought it was. And then the shoes. If you could call them that way. They were just overgrown stilettos. The heel was at least 2 inches high. I would have loved the design if it were for some kind of Halloween party or anything but now…

Finally I had decided to put all the clothes on, I had to wear something did I not?

I looked at myself in a small mirror and figured that it would have to last like this. At least for now.

When I walked out, though, the guard had disappeared, and seeing how he was just a simple drone, it was just a waste of time looking for him. "Like looking for a needle in a haystack" I mumbled to myself and started walking.

I had spotted a small group of drones talking to each other and decided to ask them if one could bring me to their master.

"Hahahaa, are you kidding with us you little girl?" they harassed me. "Actually, I'm quite not" I said in my defence.

One of the drones got bored with me and pushed me away from them which made me land on my behind on the hard stones. They laughed. Of course, I would have done the same thing, but it still made me feel kind of sad.

I tried to stand up on the stilettos but that resulted in me falling again and making the drones laugh even harder until they were suddenly, with the speed of light, cut in half.

And there he was again, my hero… no wait, this wasn't a fairytale. And the man standing in front of me was definitely not my knight on a white horse.

"So here you are" he said with a slightly irritated tone. "Yes I am here, so what? As if you care."

"For your information, yes, I do care." This made my eyes widen a bit. The green armoured man had a completely different side.

"What do you want then?" I asked him slightly unsure. "I'm taking you to Master X" he replied as he held out his hand to help me up. "Nice outfit" he chuckled.

"Hey, don't blame me! I just got this pressed in my hands"

"Sure, sure" he grinned "that's what they all say"

"Will you tell me your name?"

"It's Sage"

"Right… mine's Steffy" I said, but he didn't seem to bother which made me a little sad.

After walking for about five minutes he finally said "that's a nice name"

I looked up at his face, and seeing how he looked at me I knew he meant it and I smiled. "Is Sage your whole name?" I asked him.

"No"

"Why do people always give such short answers when I ask them a question?"

He sighed. "My full name is Sage Harpuia, literally it means 'wise general Harpuia' or 'intellectual commander'" he explained. "Is there more you'd like to know about me?"

"Well… no… yes actually" what are you doing here?"

"What?"

"I mean… why do you live here, and what do you do here?"

"I live here because I want to and to protect all of this here. Neo Arcadia was build to be a Utopia for mankind and robots to live in peace together."

We were quiet for the rest of the way and finally Sage had said that we arrived. He opened a giant door for me and pushed me in. I was still admiring the colossal pass way when I heard him say "oh yea… and be careful."

When I turned around to ask him what he had meant, he was gone.

Slowly I had begun walking down the hall until a stone under my feet had disappeared. I fell down, shocked, and laid there for a few seconds and then decided to run past the hall. Torches came out of the wall and I was just in time to duck for the scorching flames. Arrows erupted from the wall and my luck was gone.

One of the arrows scraped the skin on my upper leg about an inch from the bottom of the dress, one just missed my head, and one came across my arm leaving a burning wound.

I couldn't go back now, I had to go forward no matter what.

A thin line of blood ran down and made it's way to my hand and another had reached my knee by now. When I had finally made it to the end of the hall there was a trail of blood drops behind me.

The door was opened by X himself. He looked at me with innocent eyes and asked if I had any trouble finding him. I wanted to shout, scream and curse at him but quickly changed my mind.

"No I didn't."

"You're hurt" he said looking at the scratches on my skin.

"It's nothing really..."

"Sit down" he commanded me and so I did.

He went away for a few seconds and came back with a bandage box. But when I tried to take it from him he did something I'd never expected from someone like him. He sat himself on one knee in front of me and started to clean the blood from my skin. He took care of my wounds like a real doctor would have done it and looked kind of happy at the result.

"T-thanks" I managed to say and looked at the bandages.

"You must be hungry being in that room for three days"

I looked up at him. "Actually… yes I am"

"Come with me, I had a meal prepared for now."

I stood up and followed him to another room. There was a huge table with a few plates of delicious looking food on it.

"Eat whatever you can" I heard him say.

But the only word I could manage to say was "wow…"


	2. first time

I sat myself on the table and X came at sat himself next to me watching me eat.

"Now… about the Resistance…"

X started after I finished my meal.

My cheeks flushed from a bright red to pale.

"Yes… about that…" I started.

"I know you don't know anything about them"

I was shocked. "But how… and why…?"

"How I knew? You humans are so easy to read. And why I didn't kill you… yet… well, that's different."

My eyes were big like plates. He said that so emphatically, just without any emotion and what was worse, I didn't understand.

I heard him laugh. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not some kind of monster"

But still, I just couldn't understand.

Finally I managed to ask "different?"

His face turned stern again. "I have my reasons."

"Wh-.. I… tell me…"

"You don't order me around" he said with an evil smirk on his face.

My face had regained its normal colour again by now but it started to get slightly redder. Was it from embarrassment, anger, I don't know, and I would never find out.

I stood up, turned, turned back to face him, and turned away from him again. I wanted to get away. As quick as possible. It was a feeling he gave me, it made me feel so… unexplainable. I would feel safe, but still hunted, it made me feel wanted, but still unloved. All of the feelings he gave me right now were just opposites and I couldn't define it. I couldn't handle it. I was breaking from just being close to him. I didn't know what he wanted, and if he even wanted something from me and it made me feel so unsure, so helpless.

I always had control of my life until now and it made me feel very vulnerable.

I started to walk away but I was stopped by a strong arm around my waist.

"Where are you going? I didn't say you could leave, did I?"

"I can't handle this"

"What can't you? You need to be able. I have big plans for you, you know."

Need to be able? Big plans? What was he talking about? I turned around to look him in the eyes, but his eyes were blanc. They gave away nothing.

He lowered his head and I felt his breath against my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Feel. How do you like this feeling? The feeling of your neck hair standing up… the shivers down your spine. I know you like it."

I could feel him smirking against my cheek. He made me loose my mind. I couldn't stand this. I tried to work my way out of his grip, but failed.

"Why won't you let me go? You're driving me insane!" I shouted at him.

I saw that evil grin crawling over his face again and quickly looked down at my feet. When I had calmed down I felt his grip tightening again and then I noticed my feet weren't on the ground anymore.

When my body had finally found the ground back I noticed I was placed on a bed. This was the first time when I spotted true overwhelming emotion in X's eyes; it was lust.

In desperation, I tried to crawl off of the bed but of course, I was stopped way before this was completed.

I had watched in awe how X had taken off his armour and placed himself over me on the bed. I struggled, but it was all in vain; of course, a robot was much stronger than any human could ever be. I felt X moving his knee slowly, but sure between my legs.

"Please stop… you can't do this to me" I pleaded, but X just grinned, obviously trying to stop himself from laughing out loud because of my pleads.

There was no way I could stop this. I could scream, but that would just annoy X more, giving him more reasons to make this hurt for me.

"Tell me… are you still a virgin?"

It didn't sound like a question, more like a demand.

"Y-Yes" I stuttered.

"Good"

I felt his hands moving up my legs, under the short dress up to my panties and felt his fingers entangle into it. His soft touches made shivers run down my spine and eventually down my whole body. He slowly removed my panties, pulling them down until he got bored with it and ripped them off my body.

"Why are you doing this?" I softly asked him.

"Told you I had my reasons for letting you live" he said.

I knew it for sure; he was sick, sick in his head. However, every little touch he landed on my skin made my whole body shiver. For some sick minded reason, I was getting aroused by this rough way of acting. Or maybe it was just him.

"You like this don't you..?"

It landed my thoughts back on earth. Until then I hadn't realised that he'd slipped his fingers inside of me. The look in his eyes told me he liked to be dominant like this.

As temperate as I could I asked him "what makes you think that?"

He grinned. "The way you're shivering underneath me. The moans you don't want, but let escape your throat. That enough for ya?"

I felt his fingers slide out of me. I whimpered. For some reason I wanted this to last longer. I didn't understand myself anymore. Everything I knew, everything I had ever learned was fading rapidly from my mind. I didn't even notice him positioning himself until he quickly pushed himself into me. I cried out loud from pain when he did.

I felt his hand coming over my mouth to silence me and when I opened my eyes X was grinning maniacally. I couldn't stand looking at his face and just shut my eyes again.

He started to move in and out of me and he enjoyed every moan and groan that escaped my throat. He loved this feeling of dominance and the feeling that he was making me enjoy this while I did not want to enjoy this at all. He loved driving me insane and he would make it last.

His pace was really fast and no matter how much I tried to resist it, I felt my climax come closer with every thrust he made into me.

After what seemed like hours for me he had finally reached his climax too. When he finally pulled out of me I was relieved, but still wanted more of him. And I hated him for it. I would always hate him for it. But still I would long for these moments again and again, every day of my life that I still had left.

I turned to my side, my back towards him and I felt him moving closer and wrapping an arm around my waist. I felt him giving a small kiss in my neck and then he drifted of to sleep.


End file.
